bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mashiro Kuna
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Vizard | urodziny = 1 kwietnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 153 cm | waga = 44 kg | przynależność = Vizard | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 9 Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9 Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Mistrz Hakudy | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Akemi Kanda | angielski głos = Laura Bailey | galeria = tak }} była wicekapitaniem 9 Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Obecnie jest Vizardem zamieszkującym Karakurę. Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Mashiro Kuna w Soul Society Gdy była jeszcze wicekapitaniem, miała krótkie, zielone włosy. Kosmyki były lekko kręcone. Do tej pory ma nadal takie same, jednak są one wyprostowane. Ma duże, brązowe oczy. Ubrana jest w biały kombinezon z pomarańczowymi "dodatkami" na klatce piersiowej i poza nią. Do tego ma pomarańczowe buty oraz rękawiczki. Jej szyję otula tego samego koloru co rękawiczki i buty chusta. Charakter Kuna jest dziecinną postacią, kocha grać w słówka i mogłaby to robić cały dzień. Najlepsze kontakty ma z Hachigenem, często z nim rozmawia i gra w wcześniej wspomnianą grę. Często kłóci się z Kenseiem o byle co, jednak tak naprawdę bardzo go lubi. Historia thumb|left|190px|Mashiro jako Hollow Mashiro ruszyła wraz ze swoim kapitanem na misję mającą wyjaśnić tajemnicze zniknięcia Shinigami. Gdy nocowała w miejscu ostatniego zniknięcia, została napadnięta i poddana Hollowfikacji. Uratował ją Urahara Kisuke. Jako że potraktowano ją jak Hollowa, musi ona przebywać w realnym świecie. Była obecna w czasie treningu Ichigo. W Sztucznej Karakurze walczyła razem z pozostałymi Vizardami. Fabuła Arrancar Mashiro po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do kryjówki Vizardów, którzy planują pomóc mu w opanowaniu jego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Love twierdzi, że Ichigo jest przestraszony, a Mashiro pyta, czego się boi, po czym Kensei odpowiada, że jego wewnętrznego Pustego. Później Mashiro pyta, co robi Hiyori, podczas gdy Shinji walczy z Ichigo. 190px|thumb|left|Mashiro pomaga reszcie powstrzymać Hollow IchigoMashiro szuka Hachiego, który utrzymuje barierę na kryjówkę. Następnie pyta o wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo, po czym jest świadkiem, jak Hiyori zostaje prawie przez niego zabita, lecz Vizardzi powstrzymują Ichigo przed ostatecznym ciosem. Mashiro później wraca z zakupów z Hachim, a Ichigo jest szkolony przez innych Vizardów. Mashiro mówi Love'owi, że kupiła obiad i pyta, czy chce jeść teraz. Później zauważa, że Ichigo nie jest zadowolony z tego typu treningu. Love odpowiada, że Kurosaki widocznie sądzi, że ta metoda jest nieskuteczna. thumb|right|190px|Mashiro pyta się Hachiego czy z Ichigo wszystko w porządku Mashiro później idzie z innymi Vizardami w dół do podziemnego podziemia. Mashiro czeka z innymi, podczas gdy wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo stara się przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Kiedy Mashiro pyta, czy nie należy odebrać mu miecza, Love stwierdza, że byłoby to bezcelowe. Kiedy Kurosaki przegrywa ze swoim wewnętrznym potworem, Kuna pyta się Hachiego czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ten mówi jej łagodnie by była cicho. Sztuczna Karakura Chciała pokonać ostatniego Menosa, lecz uprzedził ją Kensei. W związku z tym zaatakowała Furę i zniszczyła go. Jako że był on ulubieńcem Wonderweissa, ten natychmiast ją zaatakował. Na początku Kuna jednym ciosem doprowadziła do nieprzytomności Margerę. Była zszokowana gdy zobaczyła, że Aizen zabił Harribel. Gdy jej przeciwnik oprzytomniał, usiłował zaatakować Mashiro, ta jednak bez problemu zablokowała atak. Kensei ostrzegł ją żeby zdjęła maskę, gdyż ta wkrótce może się rozpaść. Kuna odpowiedziała że może się utrzymać w tej formie całą noc. Wściekła się gdy jej przeciwnik zniszczył chustkę którą nosiła na szyi. Nie zdążyła pokonać Margery, gdyż nagle jej maska się rozpadła. Życie uratował jej Kensei. Moce i umiejętności Mistrzyni walki wręcz: Podczas w zaawansowanym stadium Hollowfikacji, Mashiro okazuje się być dość agresywna, jak również bardzo biegła w walce wręcz. Jej umiejętność i sprawność w tej dziedzinie, ukazała podczas ataku na byłego kapitana 3 Oddziału - Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego. Jest zwinna, potrafi pokonać jednocześnie wielu Gillianów. Kopanie Mashiro wydaje się jej podstawową metodą ataku, jak wynika z jej technik ; po japońsku "Biały Kopniak", ; po japońsku "Biały Super Kopniak" i ; po japońsku "Biały Spadający Kopniak". Ogromne Reiatsu: Jako Vizard, Mashiro posiada podwójną energię duchową, część Shinigami i część Hollowa. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Zanpakutō Mashiro Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o Zanpakutō Mashiro. Tylko kilka razy udało się go zaobserwować. Walcząc z Gillianami w Sztucznej Karakurze używała ona tylko walki wręcz i Cero. Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść, pochwa jej miecza jest biała ze złotą tsubą. Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Mashiro Super Cero * ; po japońsku "Biały Super Błysk Pustego": Walcząc z Wonderweissem, wykazała zdolności do wykonywania bardzo szybkiego Cero przez kopnięcie w powietrze w kierunku jej celu. Jej Cero jest szerokie i lekko zagięte. * , Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Kopniak". * , Super Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Super Kopniak". * , Spadający Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Spadający Kopniak". Ciekawostki *Mimo iż potrafiła utrzymać maskę Hollowa przez 15 godzin, jej maska rozpadła się podczas walki z Wonderweissem. Cytaty *(Odpowiedź Mashiro na sugestię Kenseia by zdjęła maskę) "Jesteś głupi Kensei! Nie wiesz jak długo mogę nosić tą maskę? 15 godzin! 15 godzin! Mogłabym w tym walczyć całą noc!" *(Pod koniec walki z Wonderweissem Margelą) "Zniszczyłeś mój szal. Nie daruję ci tego!" *(Do Kenseia po przegranej bitwie z Margelą) "Pomścisz mnie Kensei?" Nawigacja en:Mashiro Kuna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Vizardzi